<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A master‘s kindness by NellieBly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685853">A master‘s kindness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieBly/pseuds/NellieBly'>NellieBly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM alternate universe, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieBly/pseuds/NellieBly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This work came into existence after I found out that my Sir had betrayed my trust. In fact I had the idea for this story in my head for a while but it never came to fruition. So I dedicate this to all you sweet Littles, Subs, Pets, Masters, Doms, Owners, Sirs etc no matter if you are happily bound to a loving master/mistress or taking on the world on your own. I hope this work may bring you joy.</p><p>My sincerest apologies to Mr Dancy and Mrs Danes for this shameless kind of wish fulfillment on my part.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugh Dancy/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t the first time you went with them on vacation since the new „extension of your family“ had come into your life. Ever since your mother, your brother and you had found out that you father had kept a secret second family in the neighboring country you had been the only one willing to put in the emotional work, to sort through all that fucked up bullshit your fake Switch father posing as a Dom had spent on collecting over the last Two decades. You were the only one putting in the effort to do the bloody emotional work, in hope that you wouldn’t become a bitter and empty person. Like they had. Of course that meant that both your physical and emotional safety wasn’t always as a foregone conclusion as it should have been.</p><p>The chauffeur your father had organized to pick you up from the airport (because of course he couldn’t bear the thought of letting you be unsupervised, even for a minute) brought you straight to the exclusive „Hotel des Bains“.  On the way to the hotel, you could feel yourself starting to relax: Back in your childhood you had spent many summers in this place (and in it‘s seemingly endless and enchanted garden.) You made some of you happiest memories here. You believed to be protected by your beloved father. No Dom could be as great as he was. You had been happy because your family had believed that they were happy.</p><p>It wasn’t your intention, but due to exhaustion you had so sweetly drifted into Morpehus‘ arms, that you only woke up when someone gently rubbed your shoulder: „Miss (Y/),..... Miss (Y/N)“ You slowly woke from your slumber, to find a familiar face looking through the opened door of the limousine: „It’s time to wake up.“ He smiled down at you. „Are you...Francesco?“ „Is that really you?“ Blushing you took the hand the waiter offered you, just like the rose he gave to you back when you were seven years old. Back then you blushed to an even darker shade of red than the rose itself. Once he had helped you out of the car and had commanded the bellboy to bring your suitcase up to your suite he turned to you: „Don’t worry Little Miss (Y/N).“ The tight embrace he pulled you in surprised you: „We know about the situation your father has put you in. We ALL know. And if you need help for anything don’t hesitate to call for help. There are powerful Doms and intelligent Subs among my staff. And guests are rarely aware o the extent of which they put their life in the hands of butlers, cleaners, waiters and cooks....in the hands of people who handle their food for exmple. He paused before adding: „Even at the slightest moment you might feel unsafe Miss (Y/N)“, he whispered before adding: „Do you understand me?“ This was now a protective Dom speaking to a Sub. You started squirming: „Please don’t“, you shrieked into his ear on the verge of panic. He let you go from his embrace, to look into your eyes: „He might be watching from his window.“ Francesco gave you a confused look: „My father might p-p-punish you for your kindness Sir.“ Francesco raised his right eyebrow before replying: „Your father hasn’t arrived yet.“ You looked at him confused. „And he won’t until next Friday“ At that point Franceso reached into his tailcoat and smilingly handed you an envelope. On it your name was elegantly brought to paper in your father‘s handwriting. With a beating heart you ripped it open: „Daughter. Due to the hotel‘s warning that there had been a severe plumbing incident on the floor where our presidential suite was supposed to be located, we were told that it might be best to postpone the journey for a few days, until these people sort the mess out. But since your room on the flow below us shouldn’t be too badly affected, we thought it might be good for you to make the journey anyway. Back here at home you sisters continue to excell at everything they do and enjoy playing with you cats very much. In fact they might already be their cats now. In love, your father.“ The indescribable relief spreading through your chest made you forget your fathers hurtful comment. A big smile started to appear in your face and it continued to spread even as you hugged Francesco, basically throwing him to the ground in the process: „Thank you my beloved friend.“ you said. „da niente, piccola bambina“, he replied hugging you lovingly. After helping you back onto your feet, he offered you his arm: „ May I show you you suite Little Miss?“ While holding onto Francesco‘s arm, he led you up the hotel‘s stairs: „A „plumbing incident“? Seriously?“ Francesco smiled: „Well young Little Miss (Y/N) there‘s a saying in Italy: „Even liquid shit might throw a temper tantrum once in a while when there’s too much shit walking around on two legs.“ You laughed helplessly: „ You just made this up, Francesco.“ Francesco grinned: „Yes,.....but it’s undoubtedly fitting.“

After taking a shower and unpacking your suitcase, you realized that you still around two hours to kill before dinner would be served. Seeing that the evening weather was going to be charmingly cool, you decided to leave the insanely expensive yet oh so scratchy slave collar your father pervertedly made you wear in public („For your own protection (Y/N)“) on your bed, put on your favorite backless dress and headed to the downstairs veranda to have a drink. The veranda overlooked your beloved hotel gardens. And ever since your childhood, they hadn’t lost any of their fascination. They still seemed to stretch on endlessly. Happily you sat down at one of the terrace tables in a wicker chair so large it seemed to swallow you whole. You ordered a coke and enjoyed the splendid view as torches distributed throughout the gardens, slowly began to be lit by servants, as the darkness began to fall over the hotel’s estate. Unable to believe how lucky you were, you gladly nibbled on the Coke Francesco had brought to you. Blissfully enjoying the serenity of your surroundings you relaxed more and more to the point, where sleep finally caught up with you and you closed you eyes. After an unknown, yet deeply relaxing, amount of time had passed you could feel a hand settling itself heavy on your naked shoulder. You slowly came back: „Hmmmm. Francesco? I‘m sorry did I miss them announcing my ta...?“ The rest of your words kept stuck in your throat. You looked at the hand and realized that it was attached to no other than Sir Hugh Dancy, who was now towering over you. „I‘m afraid I must disappoint you regarding my identity, little one.“ Immediately you cast down your gaze: „I know who you are Sir.“ you replied. „Yes, I can see that Little one, by the healthy color of your cheeks.“ He took a seat in the chair opposite of yours: „It’s rather fetching on you.“ You didn’t know what to say at first, but you had a lot of experience in psychotherapy, so you decided to be honest: „I‘m both excited and very intimidated by you Sir.“ He raised an eyebrow at that: „Do I scare you Little one?“ You really had to take a very deep breath: „All the greatest things we desire are scary. Otherwise they would mean nothing to us Sir.“ Dead silence. It dragged on for what seemed like eternity. “I must have offended him.”, your inner monologue concluded. You felt as if you needed to say something, but when you were about to open your mouth, he lifted his left hand and gestured you to remain silent. He continued to look at you for several minutes, until you once again tried to retreat from this situation when he calmly uttered: “No.” Oh that bloody Dom voice!

‘Okay. That’s it. He’s leaving. I screwed this up. Well done_____.’ But before you could punish yourself further he had come to your chair. He went to the back of it so that you couldn’t see, only feel him. It made he hairs on your neck stand up. This bloody, arrogant, idiotic Dom attitu.... “Close your eyes” His voice was magical. It made you obey. It was dark. Dangerous. A Dom’s voice. You let out the breath, you hadn’t realized you were holding. “Good girl”, you felt him smile against your forehead. It was gently kissed not long after that. That’s what did it: First cracks appeared on the surface of your psyche, as hot tears started streaming down your face. You wanted to hide, but he would have none of that. He pressed your face deeper into his suit: “I’m making your suit all wet, Sir.” “You’ve already soaked it through, Little  one. And I would have it no other way. You shall wet my suit until you no longer have to cry. Is that understood?” It took you a moment but after a particular nasty hiccup you stuttered: “Y-,y-, yes Sir.” “Good Girl.” He seemed pleased. Several minutes went by in which you enjoyed his warmth, when you suddenly realized that you had embraced him on the level of his hipbone. So it was THAT warmth you had been relaxing into. Great! Could there have been a bigger idiot than y-...? “VERY good girl” it sounded from above. You looked up and could see Sir Dancy smiling, while the hand that wasn’t holding your cheek came at you with a handkerchief. It was soft and warmed by his body. “You did so well. You trusted me and let go of your acute inhibitions. You’re being such a good girl for me.” All you could Muster was a look of utter confusion. The handkerchief was folded back into his pocket, before he put his arms around you and picked you up: “Up, up you go. Now let’s go to sleep Little one, shall we?“ “You’re weird” was all you got out, as you yawned into his neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Uncertainty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‚Those damn cocky Doms! These annoying sub instincts! They cause nothing but trouble. Do you even realize what kind of danger that you’re in right now? He may look nice, but he could kill you. You should know better damn it!‘</p><p>The voice in your head was right, you knew better. But exhaustion rarely cares. All you could think about was the feeling of his heartbeat, from where you laid your chin against his upper body. You slowly registered entering an elevator.</p><p>‚If something happens to you this will be your own goddamn fault. If he kills you you deserve it. You deserve to die.‘</p><p>Your inner voice was excellent at hurting you like no one else could. No this was beyond mere hurt: it was punishment, torture. And right now you were bleeding in a dark alleyway, while the voice was beating you up with a bloody baseball bat until your bones broke. You had forgotten the reason you were punishing yourself like this and soon the punishment became the reason itself. It didn’t take long for tears to start running down your cheeks. Meanwhile you distantly realized that a door was being shut.</p><p>„Hush Little one! It’s okay. Daddy’s here.“ He slowly put you on your feet , but continued to steady you with his hands. You two had entered a suite. HIS hotel suite! All of a sudden the hurting feeling, became utter resignation: „It’s okay Sir.“ You sighed as you sank to your knees. „Please all that I ask of you is this: if you wish to hurt or rape me, please do it quickly. That way you can be satisfied more easily.“ Sub‘s didn’t get to make demands, but soon it wouldn’t matter anyway. He left for a minute to enter the bathroom, meanwhile you sank to your knees. When he returned, he carried a warm washcloth in his hand and started to slowly clean your face. „As you said yourself: you are here under the management‘s protection. So there wouldn’t be much point in me touching you without your consent, if I could get both my arms burned” (the classical punishment for Doms raping their subs). You laughed bitterly: “Since when does this stop you Doms from doing what you lik....?”</p><p>Oh SHIT! You shouldn’t have said anything. Please don’t let him have heard that. PLEASE!: “How old were you the first time, little one?” He asked in a subtly quieter tone. You stopped breathing. He put down the and stood. With his hand he lifted your chin so you‘d meet his eyes: “Do I have to repeat myself, little girl?“ Your breath got stuck in your throat. And suddenly all you wanted was to get out of here.</p><p> Foolish Little! You wanted to stand up, but Sir Dancy grabbed your wrists and held them tightly: „I wanna leave.“ He remained stoic: „No.“ He took both of your wrists in one hand: „Answer my question.“ Excruciating Doms: „Fuck off you....“ you couldn’t say any more, because he, almost lovingly, grabbed Your hair and PULLED! You groaned in pain and sank down back on the bed. After two deep breaths he brought his face up to yours and cupped your face, forcing you to look at him: „I do not like to repeat myself Little one.“ If you didn’t obey, he‘d punish you. The hotel wouldn’t protect you against someone as powerful as Sir Dancy. If you did you‘d be punished by your family. Killed maybe. Not much point in disobedience: „S-s-seven Sir.“ you couldn’t remember having started crying. „I was seven when my father first touched me.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>